Constellation (Verglas)
C O N S T E L L A T I O N this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking her, thank you overview A P P E A R A N C E Light navy blue scales rippling in floras across her scales, delicate and yet they hold indescribable power. And yet a calming serenity is about her, something that holds a power to calm all creatures. A mellow expression upon her snout, gently closed eyes, forever shut and yet she doesn't seem unfazed. While appearing a NightWing, Constellation doesn't seem much like one other than in build, not in color. Such a strange dragoness she is, but no one judges her for her colorations, why would they when she's protecting them from danger. An unknown eye color hides behind those closed lens, although it used to be a pale navy, it isn't anymore. Not after she gave up her sight to save Pyrrhia with the other color guardians. P E R S O N A L I T Y redoing this too,,,,,,,,, still upset. A calming aura flows around this fair dragoness, usually viewed as calming and laid back, Constellation is certainly... someone worth talking to at least once within a lifetime, there is so much unusuality flowing off the painter, much more than original thought of possible, most of the time no one truly seems to understand this being or her strange ways. Even if some call her a loon or weird because of her "deformed" scales, the laid back, problem-solving figure still stands strong and so chill and carefree beyond imaginable, there even remains a somewhat optimistic sense in her calmed, closed eyes, resting peacefully downward. She's at peace and there's hardly anything that'll disrupt that calming silence, for every word she utters is soft and distant, like the creaking of a door, it is to be forgotten, there are times of sadness within her life and, in mourning, Constellation weeps, although it remains private the NightWing isn't afraid to show true emotion. There comes a cheery, more happy and optimistic side, although still remains unsettlingly peaceful, one that is unbothered and untouched by negativity of the outside world, her mind... remains with cracks and within those cracks blossoms of oleander, some may say she doesn't speak any normal language, often times claiming she sees other's personalities through color, this never making sense to the normal mind. But starting with the blossoms of oleander, which have started to grow within the cracks of her mind, secretly plotting a next move perhaps? Who truly knows, all they have are shattered fragments of warnings, some coming out almost rhythmic, almost like that of a prophecy or maybe even a very short song one would sing to someone or they'd be seen as poems, strange singsong rhymes that don't make the least bit of sense. Although if you knew Constellation, she has never made sense to anyone, not even the other color guardians and despite a very strange interior, even if she's "blind," the NightWing has her head turned to the sky of imagination and brightness, to save anyone no matter what bad they've committed, she's always seen the silver-lining in everyone. And she's willing to protect the creatures of the life that lives across Pyrrhia no matter what, sure she may appear stern, laid back and unwilling to fight, but when she's ready, Constellation is willing to fight for anyone against that of darkness for there remains good in all of those who reside in the lands of Pyrrhia. In her case anyway... H I S T O R Y * became one of the color guardians by giving up her ability to see anything for hydrokinesis and painting abilities. but it was worth it in the end. * she's never really seen what the real world looks like, constellation has almost entirely forgotten what the world looks like through the eyes of someone else. who isn't blind. * despite being blind, she is powerful, she decided to use these special powers of hers for good only, it was a solemn oath she made. * one day, constellation began to have affectionate thoughts for a traveling guitarist named electricity, who was feared in the place where she came from because of her electricity manipulation. * constellation saw through that, well, not exactly "saw," but you know what i mean, she didn't see electricity like all the other icewings of the ice kingdom did, she was kind and so bubbly. T R I V I A * kinda inspired by a game i saw that was really interesting, color quest * text * text * text R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand E L E C T R I C I T Y her epic, guitar-playing gf, she loves her dearly and finds her additionally humorous and fun to be around. having said that, she's one of constellation's closest friends and would probably do anything for her. Very Positive N A M E text Relation G A L L E R Y Constellation.infobox.png|verglas Constellation-1.png|verglas 20190628 161658.jpg|droplet Constellation.infobox-0.png|verglas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Disabled Characters